fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Momoyo Kawakami
Summary Momoyo Kawakami is the main heroine and the primary female protagonist in the Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! Visual Novel game. She is the "older sister" of the Kazama Family, and one of the last members to join. Momoyo is the heir to the Kawakami Ryuu style of kenpo, and one of the strongest characters in the series. Her daily life consists of answering challenges, taking cute girls out to lunch and borrowing money from people due to her own unwillingness to get a part-time job. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 4-C | 4-C Origin: Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! Age: 19 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Extrasensory Perception | Same as before plus Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Hole Creation, Time Stop (Can stop the time of everything within 20m of her), Oxygen Independence (Can breathe in space), Forcefield Creation, Self-Destruction, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Martial Artist of the Assistant Master level can use their fighting spirit to overwhelm their opponent and take over their consciousness, Momoyo can also trap her opponents in a nightmare), Manipulation, Water Walking, Light Manipulation, Attack Reversal, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Sealing, Sleep Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation (Status inflictions such as sleep or poison are unaffective against her) | Same as before plus Shapeshifting (Can turn into a dragon), Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall Level (Comparable to Margit Eberbach) | Star Level (Her planet destroyer has repeated been stated to be capable of destroying the planet. During Momo's battle with Hyumu Hume Hellsing, they had to take it off the planet and battle in space so as to not destroy the planet during their battle as they went all out against each other. Characters like Hume and Otomo have been able to tank her planet destroyer and she is capable of harming them, and even then, it wasn't at full power, and judging by the name of her attack, Star Destroyer, it may possibly be able to destroy a star) | Star Level+ (Stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Margit) | Massively FTL+ (Her planet destroyer is capable of reaching space instanteously, and she can keep up with people like Tsubame and Shakadou who have reacted to and dodged it) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: Wall Class | Star Class (During her battle with Hume they had to literally take their fight into space due to the fact that the planet itself would not be able to withstand their battle. A dome arena had to be specifically made so that they could fight in space, but they later abandoned it to fight in space when they started firing their strongest planet attacks) | Star Class+ Durability: Wall Level | Star Level (Tanked attacks from people comparable to her like Hume) | Star Level+ Stamina: Extremely high (She can battle for hours on end and can perform thirty complete instant recoveries daily) Range: Standard melee range | Planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Momoyo is shown to be a decent student academically, but only when she puts her mind to it. For the most part, she gets very low grades but ends up making up for it by earning a decent passing grade if things get too close. She has however been shown to be a great martial artist being able to see through and counter her opponents techniques having fought them for a small amount of time Weaknesses: Momoyo is scared of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. Momoyo is also overconfident due to having never lost a battle in her life. She can also use Instant Recovery for about 30 times in a day Key: Sealed | Unsealed | Type Awakening of the Dragon 2 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki (Dynasty Warriors Punch): Momoyo's signature technique, It is actually a simple straight punch with so much concentrated power that it is considered a technique. Momoyo defeated many opponents with it and it's strength is said to be like a battleship canon. Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi: The same as the above technique except that she uses both her arms to rapid fire this technique. It is used on Hachiya when he used hist clone technique to blow all 8 clones away at the same time and sending the real person flying like a star. Kawakami Style, Ningen Bakudan (Human Bomb): It is considered a suicide technique, a technique in which one lets his or her body explode on contact with the use of Ki. The damage done to the opponent is really high but the damage to the ones who used the technique is even higher, which is why it is a really risky technique. Momoyo could use this technique as a real one since she also learned to use instant recovery to heal the injuries of this technique. Kawakami Style, Star-Destroyer: A beam attack which is said to be strong enough to destroy a planet. It's true strength is unknown but it is strong enough to overpower Hume's beam attack as shown during Koyuki's route. Kawakami Ha: The user will use her/his Ki to send out a strong energy wave to the opponent. Kawakami Driver (anime only): The user grasps the opponent and hold the persons legs while have the opponents shoulder being locked by the users shoulder and slam it into the ground. Momoyo used this move as a counter against her Izuna Drop counter. Forbidden Move Fuji Smasher: A powerful punch covered with ones Ki to enhance it's power and speed. The true strength of this technique is unknown, but it was strong enough to overpower Ageha's Kuki Thunder God Lightning Fist technique. Secret Technique, Kawakami Style Forehead Flick (anime only move): It's similar to a normal forehead flick except that his has much more force and power behind it. It can be use on people to inflict great pain or in Momoyo's case it's strong enough to repel a bullet. Kawakami Style, Diversion (anime only): A technique probably made on a whim by Momoyo. The user claps in her/his hands and releases a big amount of Ki at the same time to surprise the opponent making them off-guard. Kawakami Style, Earth Splitter (anime only): The user hits the ground with such force that the ground will split open in a direct line. Kawakami Style, Izuna Drop (anime only): The user runs up a building or wall and when the opponent starts chasing you the user will then drop his/her body to the opponent and grabbing them at the same time. Because of the height of the fall and weight the opponent will fly into the ground with such force that it will leaves a crater that would possibly injure the opponent severely. It is also considered a finisher move. Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies: A technique in which the user will send balls of energy to his/her opponent. It can be fired at a distance and can also be used as a diversion since the explosions causes great smokes. Kawakami Style, Snowman: A technique in which she can freeze someone with her aura/Ki, but for this technique she has to come in contact with the opponent. So as long as you don't get caught by her you won't freeze. Momoyo used this technique on Yukie in her route during Kawakami War. Kawakami Style, Roasted Meat: A technique which can roast a person, has the same drawback as Kawakami style snowman. Momoyo used this technique on Ageha during Kawakami War. 1-km-radius Momoyo Microwave: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique that can roast anything within a 1 km radius, but since it's a indiscriminate attack allies could get burned too if they are within a radius so this technique is not suited in group battles. Kawakami Style, Hidden Technique (Kaleidoscope Genma Fist): Only shown during Sayaka's route, a technique which can send someone into a terrible nightmare for a few hours similar to Genjutsu. Kawakami Style, Form of Existence, Type Awakening of the Dragon 2: Only shown during Sayaka's route. A technique which is both similar and a level above Ishida's Awakening of the Dragon technique, with a few difference. Her power goes beyond Ishida's first dragon form so she gets a bigger power-up then Ishida's technique. She takes on the form of the dragon of the legends, which means she also becomes bigger. Momoyo also doesn't shown to have the drawbacks of the technique which Ishida does have. And she becomes immune to physical attacks and can shoot beams of lightning in this form. Instant Recovery: A technique which is more used for defense, the user focuses his life force energy, to speed up ones metabolism so the body cells will regenerate at an amazing speed. The amount of times you can use it depends on the person body. In Momoyo's case she can use it 30 times max. Unnamed Black Hole Technique: First shown in Majikoi! S, The user creates a black hole with it's Ki/aura and it won't disappear unless the black hole absorbs something. Momoyo noted that it is not suited for battle and also that it is tiring to make something like that. But during Cookie 4IS route she has improved to the point that she can freely use it in battle as shown when she use it to absorb a laser from Cookie 108IS that was aimed at Kawakami City. Tai Chi Field: By using this technique, Momoyo could stop the time within a 20 meter radius but this technique using a lot of energy and not suited for actual battle. This technique is first shown in the route "where you're an acquaintance of Tachibana Takae" (Majikoi S). Unnamed Mini Size Sun Technique: In Sayaka route, Momoyo offers to create a mini size sun to dry off Gakuto's clothes but he refuse her help, so this technique is never actually shown. Kawakami Style Secret Technique, Hoshi Kudaki: Momoyo used this technique to destroy a meteor aimed at her by Tesshin in Kazuko route. Kawakami Style, Daibakuhatsu: Momoyo used this technique by blowing herself up to blow away the heat haze formed by Tesshin's Kengen no Ichi, Marishiten and Zero no Kengen, Amenominakanushi in Kazuko's route. Kawakami style, Flowing Quicksand: Momoyo can use her ki to change the structure of sand, which in this case it turns to quick sand to let an opponent sink in the sand and restrict his/her movements. Even when she held this technique back, she can still quickly turn sand into a dangerous quicksand, which can swallow a person whole. Respect Threads http://animevice.boards.net/thread/1483/maji-watashi-koishinasai-respect-thread https://www.deviantart.com/darth-drago/art/Momoyo-of-the-Elite-Four-enter-Death-Battle-631603404 Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Users Category:Regenerators Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Humans Category:Visual Novels Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4